


Play A Game Illustrations

by MusicalLuna



Category: Saw (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Blood, Clint Needs a Hug, Cuddling & Snuggling, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Hurt Tony, Illustrations, M/M, Pencil, Recovery, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustrations for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Aleera/pseuds/Princess_Aleera">Princess_Aleera</a>'s <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/106040">Play A Game</a> series for the WIP Big Bang.</p>
<p><b>Warnings: </b> Water torture, self-inflicted wounds, depictions of a character suffering from PTSD, including panic attacks, periods of dissociation, and other symptoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play A Game Illustrations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fix You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669919) by [Princess_Aleera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Aleera/pseuds/Princess_Aleera). 



> This was a lot of fun to illustrate, I'm only sad I didn't manage to include more blood.


End file.
